


Beautiful

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Lance are beautiful together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

"God," said JC sleepily. "You guys are beautiful."

Lance smiled down at Justin, who, for once, was pretty much motionless, lying on his back with his head in Lance's lap. He'd let his arm go boneless, malleable, so that Lance could twist it lazily back and forth, fingers twining with Justin's, then bending to stroke Justin's palm. "We are," Lance said, still looking at Justin. Justin was smiling back up at him, looking more relaxed and happy than Lance had seen him in years.

When Lance looked back up, JC was grinning so hard his eyes had almost disappeared. He was stretched out on the other couch, just where he had been all night, head propped up on the armrest, his eyes following the slow movement of Lance's hand. Lance was still smiling – he'd spent so much of the last few days smiling, now he and Justin were together again, he was surprised his face didn't hurt. And having JC around, having JC know that they were a couple, having him happy and excited for them, was even better.

To be honest, when JC had showed up at the hotel, unannounced and unexpected, Lance had been a little worried about how things would go. He and Justin had been together just a few weeks, and told only a handful of people. But Justin hadn't batted an eye; he'd just fixed JC a drink and explained that he and Lance were dating now, and JC had ignored the glass and flung his arms around Justin, then turned and hugged Lance hard.

That had been yesterday afternoon. Tonight they'd gone out for dinner, just the three of them, and JC had waxed lyrical about how happy he was for them, in between bouts of nostalgia. When he and Justin had planned it, just the two of them together in Berlin, it had felt like full-circle, coming back to the place where it all began; having JC there made Lance feel the warm pulse of memory even more strongly. It was here, in Berlin, that Lance thought he had first seen the charm in Justin's expressive eyes and ready smile. Thirteen years ago.

It felt like everything and nothing had changed. JC's presence made it right, somehow, like it was the first step to finding that there was a whole world out there waiting to be happy for them.

Lance was pretty happy to believe that.

JC shook his head affectionately as Lance let go of Justin's hand and slid both of his own under Justin's shoulders, pushing him up.

Justin pulled himself up into a sitting position and turned his head to look at Lance. "What?"

Lance responded by leaning forward to kiss Justin. Their lips slid together gently, and Lance put his hand on the back of Justin's head, but the angle was all weird, Justin twisting round to face Lance, and Lance leaning uncomfortably far forward. After a few seconds, Justin drew back, just long enough that he could turn himself around on the couch, then pulled Lance back towards him.

Kissing was much easier once they were side by side on the couch, turned towards each other, their legs touching. Lance closed his eyes and smiled into Justin's kiss, his hands braced against Justin's hips. Justin laid his hands on Lance's waist and his tongue slid into Lance's mouth, gentle, almost tentative, and Lance didn't push, just let Justin explore. There'd been plenty of urgency these past couple of days, lots of pushing and gasping and thrusting; now, warm and tired and satisfied, Lance was happy to just kiss.

After a minute or so, though, Justin made a small impatient noise and hauled on Lance's waist. Lance took the hint and, breaking the kiss briefly, settled himself into Justin's lap – and that was more comfortable still, making out chest-to-chest and groin-to-groin, one of Justin's hands resting in the small of his back, the other on his ass. Lance's own arms were wrapped around Justin's neck, his fingers gently kneading the back of Justin's neck the way Justin liked.

Justin's kiss was firmer now, more insistent. He was starting to squirm just a little, and he had the beginnings of an erection, enough that Lance could just feel it through two pairs of jeans. Lance opened his eyes to see that Justin's were open, too, staring past him toward JC.

Curious, Lance broke the kiss and turned around.

JC hadn't moved an inch, but somehow everything had changed. When Lance had last looked a minute ago, he'd been totally relaxed, giving them the goofiest grin imaginable – now he'd stopped grinning, and though he was in the same position, Lance could see how he'd tensed up, watching them intently, two fingers resting over the button of his fly. Lance smiled at JC, a small, predatory smile, and felt a familiar flutter of excitement in the pit of his stomach that matched the sudden tension at his crotch. Then, still smiling, he turned back to look at Justin, who was heavy-lidded and open-mouthed with desire. Justin met his eyes, and there was a second of just looking before Lance rocked his hips forward, grinding them together, and Justin gasped. Lance shuddered a little: apparently that was all it took to get both of them hard all the way.

Lance kept his hard-on resting against Justin's - not pressing hard, just resting there - and bent his head to work on Justin's neck. They'd been together just a few weeks, but Lance already knew the sweet spots to go for. He dragged his tongue up Justin's collarbone, working slowly from side to side until Justin let out his breath in a long sigh and squirmed again, with more intent this time. Lance found his breath quickening just a little; the slow friction as Justin wriggled was delicious.

Lance took a second to steady himself, because his own hips were starting to respond in kind, and squirming around dick-to-dick tended to turn into full-on dry-humping before they knew it. He lifted up his hips, to a little moan of protest from Justin, and slithered off the couch and onto his knees. Justin drew in a sharp breath and let it out again, just as sharp. From behind him, Lance heard a tiny, approving grunt from JC.

Hmm. Perfect. Lance smiled again as he leaned forward.

It was almost too tempting to just unzip Justin's fly, open up his underwear, and swallow him straight down; but that wasn't in the plan. Instead, he slid his hands slowly up Justin's thighs and onto the lower part of his stomach, unbuttoned the very lowest button of Justin's shirt and then the next one up, and leaned forward to lick at the small triangle of newly-exposed skin just above Justin's waistband, just with the tip of his tongue. He could feel the heat of Justin's erection, a warm glow against his neck, and he had to put one hand on each of Justin's hips, pressing down firmly to keep Justin from bucking up against his chin. Justin whimpered between one gulp of air and the next, settling for another hard squirm as Lance's tongue poked into his belly button once, twice, three times.

That was Justin's arousal taken care of, not to mention Lance's own, but Lance still wasn't sure how JC was taking the show. He didn't want to crane his neck around to look - that would spoil the effect - and JC wasn't making any noise, at least not yet. Never mind, Lance thought; he would just have to step this up a little. Without lifting his head or stopping the motion of his tongue, he moved his hands from Justin's hips to his groin in one slow movement, stopping just short of Justin's hard-on. Justin moaned quietly; Lance used his thumbs to caress the insides of Justin's thighs just once, then worked his fingers upwards until they could unfasten the button and then the zipper of Justin's jeans.

This was good. Lance could hear JC's quickening breathing under Justin's gasps and pants, and it got even better as Lance lifted his head and then dipped it again to suck just the head of Justin's dick into his mouth. This time Justin did buck up - Lance felt it all under his hands, the tension in Justin's hips as he tried to hold still, the helpless thrust forward - and in a low, hoarse voice, JC murmured, "Oh, God."

Lance swirled his tongue around the head, twice, enjoying feeling Justin under his hands, trying and failing to keep from rocking his hips. Then he lifted his mouth off Justin's dick, and was gratified by both Justin's groan of disappointment, and JC's sharp intake of breath, in which Lance thought he could hear excitement and anticipation. He sort of wished he had a better idea what pushed JC's buttons, but still. Even winging it, he seemed to be doing okay.

Moving his head just a little, Lance flattened his tongue against the underside of Justin's cock and started to lick down towards the base, keeping the motion slow and teasing. Justin was still fighting to hold still, breathing fast and shallow, but that all went to hell, as Lance had expected it would, when Lance brushed his tongue across Justin's balls. Justin's groan of pleasure was almost a shout, and his hips bucked up hard and fast, and Lance pulled away again with a chuckle.

He just wouldn't mention that the chuckle was a last-second rescue of his own moan of excitement, or that his dick felt like it was being strangled in his jeans, it was so hard.

This seemed a good moment to get Justin a little more naked. Barely moving his head, Lance carefully disentangled Justin's dick from his boxers, and then slowly pushed the jeans and boxers down together. Justin lifted his hips to help, and Lance let the clothes fall around Justin's knees, which gave him plenty of new skin to play with.

He turned his head to kiss Justin's thigh, and Justin wriggled impatiently, moaning, "Lance. Lance, please..."

"Hmm," Lance said.

He lifted his head from Justin's crotch. Justin wasn't watching JC any more: he was leaning against the backrest of the couch, head tipped all the way back, eyes closed, legs sprawled apart as wide as they could go while constrained by his pants, one hand resting on the couch by each knee. Lance smiled and murmured, "I think C's having a good time."

"Yeah," JC breathed.

At just the same time, Lance felt Justin squirm. "Don't," he moaned.

Lance dropped his head to kiss the top of Justin's thigh again. "I think," he said, and kissed again, a little closer to Justin's dick, "he's really," another kiss, this one on the inside of Justin's thigh, "having a good time." He placed a fourth kiss right in the crease of Justin's thigh, his nose buried in Justin's balls. "You should watch him," Lance murmured into Justin's groin, "watching us."

Justin whimpered and started to pant again, his hips wriggling uncontrollably until Lance moved his head and, in one lightning-quick movement, sucked Justin's dick into his mouth, and down into his throat. Justin stopped wriggling and started to thrust, gently at first, then harder. As Justin's breathing got quicker, so did JC's. Lance's hands found purchase on Justin's waist and he concentrated on keeping the rhythm going as Justin slid out of his throat and slammed back in, keeping it going and going until Justin's thrusts started to get just a little shivery, and Justin's pattern of gasps started to dissolve into, "Oh, oh, oh," and Lance knew he was starting to slip towards the edge. That was the moment - not too close, just close enough - that Lance suddenly pulled his head back, leaving Justin thrusting into thin air. It took a second for Justin to register it, and when Lance looked up he was looking down, the frustration plain on his face.

Lance allowed himself to smile slyly up at Justin, and then, keeping his hands on Justin's waist so he wouldn't be tempted to reach down and touch himself, turned to look at JC.

JC hadn't moved from the couch, but at some point during the proceedings he'd unzipped his fly and spread his legs wide so he could stroke himself. He was still doing it, slowly and lazily, watching the two of them with eyes so hungry it made Lance shiver and his stomach flip over with excitement. His dick ached, harder than ever, which he guessed meant it was time for the next part of the show. He moved one hand down from Justin's waist to his hip, and Justin shifted and moaned. "JC," Lance said, "c'mere."

It took a moment. JC extracted his hand from his pants and, to Lance's amusement, dropped onto the floor and crawled over to them on his hands and knees. When he reached them, Lance left one hand on Justin's waist and put the other on JC's. JC looked at him very seriously for a second, then grinned. "You're an evil bastard, Lance."

Lance grinned back. "Yeah." Underneath his hand, he felt Justin start to shake with laughter, and before he knew it JC was laughing, too. He joined in, just for a minute. Then he bent towards JC, who was still helpless with laughter, and kissed him, softly, with just a hint of tongue brushing over JC's lips. JC's lips parted obligingly, and the next moment they were making out and one of JC's hands had found its way into Lance's hair. Lance let it go on for a minute or so, then drew back, panting.

He left just a moment for himself and JC to catch their respective breaths, then smiled. "This okay?" he asked. JC nodded emphatically, and Lance looked at Justin. Justin was grinning, and nodding too. He reached out to stroke Lance's hair briefly. That made Lance smile harder.

He put his hand up, squeezed Justin's hand once, and let go. "Justin?" he said. "You want?" He jerked his head towards JC, and saw Justin's face shadow over with desire in the second before he sat up and leaned forward to meet JC's eager mouth. There was not a second of hesitation, no tentative beginnings: Justin grabbed the back of JC's neck, his mouth already open, and sucked JC's tongue hungrily into his mouth. Lance took his hands off both of them and sat back on his heels to watch as Justin's hands slid down JC's body and hauled JC onto the couch beside him, never breaking the kiss.

JC had the right idea: watching this was as hot as hell. As soon as JC was up on the couch, Justin kicked his pants and underwear off the rest of the way so that he could hook one leg over JC's hip, and the next second he had rolled JC onto his back and spread himself out on top. They were still mouth-to-mouth, JC's hands braced on Justin's shoulders, Justin working on getting JC's clothing out of the way. Lance could see that Justin's hips were already rocking, JC's too, and they were both letting out little grunts of excitement as Justin pulled JC's pants and boxers down.

Lance could have stayed there and watched until they both came, but if they were going to do what he wanted, they were going to need a little help.

They seemed to carried away to notice when he got up and made for the bathroom, determined to walk rather than crawl, no matter how uncomfortable it was in this state. They'd been here a few days, so their toiletries were already stowed in the right places, and Lance could lay his hands on the right supplies without more than a moment's thought. He shoved three condoms and a small tube of lube into his pants pocket - and sticking his hand in his pocket was a lot closer than anything had gotten to touching his dick tonight.

He suddenly heard JC's voice through the open door, a long, breathy, "Ohhh," and his hand went instantly to the front of his pants, where his dick was fairly screaming for attention. Unable to resist just a little bit of friction, he gave himself two quick strokes and then snatched his hand away. He left the bathroom to find Justin and JC naked on the couch, writhing and thrusting together, clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor nearby.

They looked so damn good that, for a moment, Lance couldn't do anything but stare at them open-mouthed. Then he cleared his throat loudly and said, "Hey, guys?"

They stopped reluctantly, both turning to look at him with near-identical expressions of annoyance on their faces. That made Lance smile. JC said, _"Man."_

"Are you gonna _keep_ doing that?" Justin asked.

"Last time," said Lance, "I promise."

He reached into his pocket for the supplies, suppressing a shudder at the near friction, and opened his hand. Justin and JC did the near-identical expressions again, but this time it was all smiles, pleasure and anticipation. JC shuddered, and Justin said, "Who do you want, baby?"

Lance smiled too, shaking his head. "No, no. I want to watch."

Justin's tongue poked out of his smiling mouth, and he rubbed himself lazily against JC, still watching Lance. Lance's legs felt like they were turning to jelly. "You got a preference which way around?"

"You fuck him," Lance said to Justin. His voice came out sounding really strangled, and he tried clearing his throat again, but most of the problem was below the waist rather than anywhere in his respiratory tract. He strode over to the couch and put the condoms and lube in Justin's open hand, then, on impulse, leaned forward to give Justin a long, lingering kiss. Justin put the supplies on JC's chest and, as they kissed, reached down to gently squeeze Lance's erection. Gasping, Lance broke the kiss, and Justin started to laugh.

After that he was defeated. No more walking. He took the reverse of JC's journey, crawling back to the other couch on his hands and knees. He was so hard, it _hurt._

By the time he'd gotten settled, Justin and JC were kissing again, slowly, and rearranging themselves. Lance definitely approved of the view. JC, flexible as he was, hooked his legs over Justin's shoulders. Justin opened a condom and rolled it onto his own dick, then popped open the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Lance didn't know whether to watch JC's face or his writhing body as Justin slowly slid one finger, then a second, inside; in the end he settled for switching between the two, because the ecstatic expression on JC's face was just as hot as the fevered jerking of his hips. Lance's hand slid down his belly and took hold of his cock without him really noticing that it was happening: he only noticed that, a minute or two later, though his erection was still constrained in his jeans, he was thrusting into his hand in time with Justin's fingers working inside of JC.

Lance decided he couldn't wait any longer. Still watching Justin and JC, he unbuttoned his fly and then slowly slid the zipper down, gasping at the release. _Finally._ Frustrated as he was, it was all he could do not to start pumping his hand up and down his dick right away; but he was determined not to come yet, so he restrained himself, just stroking slowly, letting his restless hips wriggle around all they wanted. The ache in his groin was only growing as he teased himself.

He found that the most comfortable position was with his legs spread as wide as possible, one knee bent and resting against the back of the couch, the other foot braced on the floor. That way he could use his free hand to stroke his balls, just lightly, still teasing himself as Justin kept fingering JC, fingers working faster until JC panted, "Justin, please, c'mon." Justin's lips twitched into a smile and Lance's hand tightened reflexively on his dick.

He must have made a noise, because Justin turned to look at him, and he caught a glimpse of JC's head turning, too. Lance's attention was on Justin, whose eyes went straight to Lance's crotch, then travelled slowly back up to his face, his grin wide as he took in the view. That made Lance shudder and rock helplessly into his hand, and it was like Justin's face, already full of happiness, had lit up from the inside; it was the same look he got when he nailed a dance move, or a crowd roared for him. Like everything had just fallen into place.

JC reached up with one hand to touch Justin's face. Justin turned his head and kissed JC gently, and Lance smiled. They were hot as hell together, and so beautiful, and it wasn't just that: the tenderness between them, this brief moment of softness, made Lance feel warm all through. The next moment, Justin was smearing more lube over his dick, then sliding slowly into JC. The tenderness dissolved back into frenzy: they both moaned loudly, and JC rocked down onto Justin, his hands on Justin's chest. There was a moment of stillness, and Lance steadied his hand on his cock, squeezing a little to take some of the edge off his frustration, waiting for the party to really start.

Justin and JC took their time. Justin thrust his hips forward, gently at first, and JC picked up the slow rhythm, both of them grunting a little with each movement. Lance slid his hand down his dick and back up again, trying to match their pace despite the urgency in his cock, and the corresponding impulse in his arm, that kept telling him to go faster. He barely heard it when JC whispered, "Harder," but he saw Justin comply and JC respond, and his own body ached for more. Then, suddenly, Justin let out a loud grunt and Lance saw his whole body shudder, and a moment later they were both rocking faster, and harder too, and faster again, and Lance's hand was going faster too, and the ache in his groin was melting away, replaced by sharp sweet bolts of pleasure rocketing up his spine.

And then, too, soon, he had to stop or he was really going to come, his hips rocking forward with more urgency every time. On the other couch Justin and JC were still going at it hammer and tongs; Lance could see the sweat on both their bodies, and hear JC's long, breathy moans mixing with Justin's little panting gasps, getting more vocal with every thrust. It was an effort of will to fold his hands on his lower stomach and let that frustrated ache pool back into his groin. Every time Justin rocked forward again, the desire to reach down and finish himself off was stronger, but he locked his fingers together and gritted his teeth and watched.

It didn't seem to take long at all after that, but at the same time, watching them and not touching himself, it felt like forever: either way, all of a sudden, he could see Justin starting to get close to coming. The shuddering thrusts of his hips, the gasps slipping into, "Oh, oh," his hands clenching on JC's waist, his head bent in concentration. JC's moan's were lengthening and rising in pitch, and Lance thought he was close to coming too, and at that point he _had_ to touch himself, but he kept it to just one hand, slowly stroking his cock, enough to soothe the ache just a little, not enough to make him come. He knew he was panting at his own touch and at the visual in front of him.

Justin and JC started to lose their rhythm, thrusting back and forth frantically as they both got closer. Raised together in passion, their voices were almost as beautiful as they were singing, and Lance's hand started to slide faster again. He could feel himself starting to lose control too, and he was torn between holding back as he'd planned and just letting it happen.

But no. He had a plan.

Lance forcibly slowed his hand down, but didn't stop, and he felt his orgasm recede a bit, replaced with a little pulse of frustration. This was better; he had a little more control. He could watch the guys come without losing it himself.

JC was first, arching up hard against Justin with a triumphant shout, and immediately flopping back down on the bed, boneless. That set Justin off, his hips juddering forward once, twice; and then, panting, he slid slickly out of JC and collapsed on his side, squeezed between JC and the couch's backrest, his nose pressed into JC's cheek. Lance lay there, his hand now still on his aching cock, balls tight, belly a-flutter with tension, his breath coming in wheezing gasps. He was so. Damn. _Close._

On the other couch, JC had put one arm around Justin's back and turned his head. Lance could hear JC's whispering voice, and catch just a glimpse of the smile on his face, but he couldn't make out what JC said, or Justin's response. That visual, though, of the two of them, naked and pressed close, murmuring softly together, was impossibly sexy – either that, or Lance was ridiculously turned on. He shifted his fingers against his dick restlessly, and it felt so good that he had no choice but to let out a desperate whimper and buck forward against his hand. And then it all felt inevitable, he was tingling all over and he couldn't seem to stop the movement of his hand, this was going to take _seconds_ -

"Lance," said JC's voice firmly. Lance had closed his eyes, carried away with sensation; he suddenly stopped – somehow – and opened his eyes. His dick was burning in his hand, so he gave it a reassuring squeeze. That was the last thing he got to do before JC said, "Hands off."

Something in Lance's belly twisted deliciously hard.

Slowly and reluctantly, he took his hand off his dick, sliding it up and away so he could get as much friction as possible before leaving himself bereft. The movement felt so good that he had to grit his teeth as he slid his hand back up his belly to meet the other and twined his fingers together. He was so hard, so close to getting off, and the desire to reach down and touch himself almost overpowered the force of JC's stare, suddenly piercing and hawklike, daring him to disobey. He could feel Justin's eyes on him too, bright with curiosity, but JC had made another lightning-quick change, from warm and snuggly and post-coital to hard and imperious. Lance felt antsy with anticipation, the frustrated ache surging back, this time with a hot undercurrent of desperation.

JC didn't move for what seemed like a long time, just watching, his hand clamped tight on Justin's waist. It was disconcerting and hot all at the same time, being watched like this, having to keep still; after a long moment, Lance's cock twitched impatiently, and his hips jerked with it, and JC breathed, "Keep still, baby." Lance shuddered and tensed the muscles in his hips to ward off more movement, and JC suddenly leaned up to kiss Justin, long and lazy and slow, and that just wasn't _fair._ Lance's breath caught in his chest when he tried to breathe out, and again on the in-breath, his whole lower body just itching for friction.

Just when he was starting to think JC was too occupied with Justin to see – just as he was thinking about inching his hand back down to his crotch – JC turned to look at him, breaking the kiss. It seemed, suddenly, like JC's gaze had a physical presence, making Lance's skin prickle all over, and Lance shivered as he met it. JC smiled, and it was exactly the smile Lance had given JC earlier. Predatory. In charge. Lance couldn't smile back: he was too busy trying to get his breathing under control.

"Take your clothes off, Lance," JC said.

Lance didn't need to be told twice. He started with his shirt – not bothering to unbutton it, just hauling it over his head and throwing it to the ground. Then he carefully eased his erection out of his undewear and slid pants and briefs off, in slow, jerking movements because just the glide of cotton down his legs felt too good for words. Finally he pulled his socks off, and he hand to bend and twist his legs to get at them because bending right over was way too uncomfortable. Finally he collapsed back onto the couch, naked and breathing hard. It was strange, because it wasn't like the other guys were dressed, but he felt totally exposed with two pairs of eyes raking over his bare skin. It wasn't like either of them hadn't seen him naked; but here he was, crazily turned on and submitting to JC's every word without a fuss.

He wanted to reach for his dick but didn't, knowing the rules without having to be told.

JC's gaze flicked away as JC glanced up at Justin's face and said, "Justin?"

"Mm," Justin said. He unfolded into a standing position, and Lance couldn't help but grin, because even when he was rendered helpless by JC, full-frontal Justin was a thing of beauty. Justin met his eyes and grinned back, then dropped into a crouch to scoop up the lube and remaining condoms, which had fallen unnoticed to the floor. Supplies in hand, he stood up and walked right to Lance.

He squatted by the couch and, resting the hand with the supplies on the seat by Lance's waist, slipped the other underneath Lance's head and leaned into to kiss him gently. Lance surged upward, kissing back hard and trying to drag Justin closer, but Justin kept pulling back just a little, teasing, restrained, until Lance was propped up on his elbows in an uncomfortable sitting position and JC was saying, "Uh uh."

Justin turned his head, looking for instructions, and Lance followed suit.

"Lance, sit up," JC said. He'd rolled onto his side for a better view, propped up on one elbow. Lance did as he was told, and Justin shifted obligingly so he could swing his legs around and rest them on the floor, then used his hands to coax Lance's legs apart and settled himself between them on the floor, his knees folded up underneath him. He laid the condoms and the lube on the floor near one of Lance's feet. "Okay, Justin," JC said when Justin looked at him questioningly again.

Justin bent his head forward, and Lance felt a surge of fresh arousal in his groin, thinking Justin was going straight for his dick. Instead, Justin's tongue made contact with Lance's belly, just above the belly button, and licked firmly upwards until he was nuzzling Lance's chest. Holding onto Lance's upper arms, he started to swirl his tongue around, keeping the pressure firm, and Lance shuddered. Justin knew his sweet spots too, and a mouth on his nipples was almost as good as a mouth on his dick. Justin's tongue was darting out from side to side, getting closer with every pass, building the anticipation until Lance was squirming, and when his tongue finally licked at the firm, sensitive skin there, Lance bucked and moaned. Justin kept his tongue moving, grazing over the nipple's tip, then flicking it back and forth, until Lance was letting out a little moan with each breath and squirming about hard on the couch.

Lance knew from experience that Justin could make him come like this. His dick was just starting to leak again when Justin stopped, and his frustration was mixed with relief at the chance to get his breath back. His relief was short-lived, though, as after a few seconds Justin inclined his head to the other side and started the performance all over again, and this time Lance was leaking already; pretty soon he could feel himself hurtling towards orgasm, helpless to stop each desperate thrust of his hips or the rising groans coming out of his mouth. He was torn between wanting to keep some shred of dignity and the desperation for release, but none of that mattered the moment JC said, "Justin, stop."

Justin stopped, and Lance couldn't help but groan with frustration as the excitement in his groin faded back into achy pressure. "Please," he murmured, grabbing Justin by the back of the neck and trying to pull him back down. "Oh, God."

Justin, smiling, stayed rock-solid and unmoving under his hand. Lance shifted himself forward, leaning up to put his mouth against Justin's, but JC firmly said, "No," and they both turned their heads to look at him. He was still stretched out on the couch, his free hand moving lazily against his dick, and Lance could see that JC was just starting to get hard again, a small, wicked smile playing on his lips. Lance felt himself shudder again.

Justin was returning JC's smile. "Your turn?"

"My turn," JC said, and got up to join them.

Justin stayed where he was, kneeling between Lance's legs, and JC stood next to them. Close-up, stark naked and half-hard, JC was beautiful, the grin on his face wavering briefly back to goofy before he looked down at the two of them. Then the grin disappeared entirely, and Lance saw JC's whole body quiver. Lance's body matched it helplessly, and he felt a sharp twist of desire in his belly. Justin's smile had widened into a luminous grin, and the head of JC's dick was hovering close to Lance's face, close enough that he could turn his head just a fraction and swallow JC down. He looked up, past JC's dick to JC's face, slack-jawed with arousal. JC took a deep breath.

"Okay," he said.

Justin nodded and put his fingers lightly on Lance's thighs. Just his fingertips, brushing against his skin as they moved towards his groin, were enough to make Lance moan at the flashes of excitement in his dick. His hips wriggled uncontrollably, and he was just about to draw a ragged breath when JC said, "Lance." Lance turned to look and almost bumped JC's dick with his nose. He glanced up, and JC nodded once, and Lance took the hint and leaned forward to suck JC into his mouth.

Lance loved giving head. JC's dick swelled gratifyingly in his mouth, and he lifted his hands, twisting a little so he could put them squarely on JC's hips. JC responded by putting his hands on Lance's shoulders and gripping hard enough that Lance felt locked in. Slowly he opened his mouth wider, letting JC deeper into his mouth and finally into his throat, licking up and down the shaft as it got harder and JC's hips tensed under his hand. He might be perilously close to orgasm himself – Justin's fingers kept sliding up into the crease of his groin and then away, tantalising him – but he could still make JC writhe with pleasure.

His hips lifted off the couch, briefly and involuntarily, when Justin bent his head and kissed the inside of his leg, just above the knee. That definitely had an effect, because it was the same moment that JC bucked forward for the first time, and Lance had to contend with JC beginning to thrust into his throat as Justin's kisses progressed slowly up his inner thigh, his tongue occasionally poking out teasingly. By the time Justin was licking deliciously close to Lance's balls, JC was letting out little feverish moans of excitement, his hips twitching forward rhythmically, and Lance was bucking up helplessly in time. He felt like, if Justin's tongue even grazed his dick, he'd come on the spot. At the same time, release seemed unpleasantly far away. This was taking forever, Justin teasing him with the tips of his fingers and the tip of his tongue, JC's hip-thrusts getting harder only very slowly.

Then Justin moved his head, and there was a sudden brief, slick glide of something against Lance's cock, so quick that he barely registered it before it was gone. He bucked up hard, way too late, and grunted around JC's dick, and JC thrust forward really hard, just once, grunting, and pulled out with a grimace. Justin put his lips around the head of Lance's cock and licked again, very quickly, then lifted his head again and met JC's gaze. JC smiled and held out a hand to help Justin to his feet.

Justin got up. Lance could see that somewhere along the way Justin had gotten pretty hard. Justin stood the other side of Lance while JC settled himself in Justin's old spot, kneeling on the floor with his hands on Lance's upper thighs. Then JC looked up and nodded, and Lance obligingly turned his head towards Justin's crotch.

Lance had blown Justin pretty often by now – often enough that Justin could put his hands on Lance's head and press his dick firmly against Lance's lips, knowing that Lance would take the hint. Lance did, swallowing Justin down in one movement, and Justin started to rock his hips immediately, pushing in and out of Lance's throat without even waiting for Lance to pick up the rhythm. Lance had to start rocking his own hips, just to alleviate some of the pressure in his crotch, before JC did anything at all.

Justin had already been in his mouth a minute or two when JC started to move his hands, gently squeezing as he rubbed up and down Lance's thighs – just the right kind of friction in just the wrong place. Lance thrust forward harder, feeling the same sensation as before. So near and yet so far. And then JC's tongue flicked against his cock, once, twice, dragged against his balls, and darted back up to the head of his dick for another three short, sweet flashes. It was amazing but frustrating, each touch a brief burst of slick heat in his groin, instantly replaced by blistering pressure as JC's tongue disappeared. Being touched like this, sucking Justin like this, he might teeter on the edge forever, release always half an inch away. Just the thought was enough to make him moan around Justin's dick and wriggle his hips in desperation.

Lance knew what he was doing, which meant Justin was getting pretty close pretty fast. Lance wanted desperately to make Justin come, so he used every trick he knew with his tongue, and every now and then he'd hum into one of Justin's forward thrusts, which made Justin bark with pleasure and jerk desperately a few times. It didn't take as long as Lance would have guessed before Justin's breath was hitching in his chest and he was thrusting forward ever faster. Lance felt the tension build in his own groin and wondered if, aroused as he was, Justin's orgasm might finally set him off.

That was the moment, of course, that JC lifted his head from Lance's quivering crotch to say, "That's enough." Lance and Justin both moaned as Justin reluctantly pulled out of Lance's mouth; Lance followed Justin's dick with his tongue, giving it a final tease as Justin finally moved back out of reach.

"Jesus," said Justin hoarsely. Lance was pretty glad Justin was talking for the both of them, because there was no way he was going to be able to speak.

JC bent his head again to say, "Justin, sit down." Justin obeyed, settling himself beside Lance on the floor, but Lance was more preoccupied with the way JC's breath caressed his dick, warm and light. He let out a little, whimpery moan, and JC slid his hands down slowly to Lance's knees, pushing them further apart. Lance let him, breath catching in his chest again and again as JC bent his head further, dipped down past his cock, past his balls and... oh. _Oh._

JC's hands went quickly back up Lance's legs to grab his ass. Before Lance could react to that, JC was gently pulling him forward – not off the couch, just far enough that JC's thumbs could reach forward and part Lance's buttocks. He barely had time to steel himself before JC's tongue dove in, and he suddenly felt like all the nerves in his spine had been lit on fire, pleasure arcing up his back in great waves and slamming down into his aching groin. He writhed, trying to keep his balance on the very edge of the couch as excitement and frustration forced him to bounce his hips, gasping for more as JC's tongue slid deeper and then out, paused briefly, circled the sensitive outside, darted in. He couldn't control what he was saying, but he could hear himself panting, "Oh, oh, oh, God, _please,_" over and over again. Beside him, Justin was breathing hard, and with effort he turned his head to meet Justin's shining eyes.

"That is _so_ hot," Justin whispered. Heat shot through Lance's belly, and he thrust his hips one more time and slid helplessly off the couch. JC reared back suddenly, surprised, and Lance landed on the floor with a bump. Justin's panting rippled into helpless laughter.

Lance started to laugh too, his whole body quivering as Justin's head bent forward to rest on his shoulder. "Sorry," he said shakily.

JC shook his head. "It's okay, man," he said, and he started to laugh too, leaning his head on the inside of Lance's knee. Lance slid one arm around Justin and rested his other hand on JC's head, feeling warm all through; and, still laughing, Justin kissed him. Lance kissed back, running his fingers through JC's hair.

Somehow, despite all the touching and teasing that had gone before, it was the hottest thing yet.

Justin gently pulled away after a minute, and at the same moment, JC turned his head to gently kiss Lance on the knee. "So, Lance," JC said in his sexiest voice. "Wanna come?"

Lance shivered, his focus suddenly back on the painfully-good tension in his groin. "God, yes," he growled.

"I'm gonna fuck you," JC said, but he didn't say it in the hard, domineering voice he'd been using before. His tone was tender. Loving, even. Lance, still holding on to Justin, smiled, and JC leaned up to kiss him.

For a few minutes, Lance just rested back against the couch as his mouth was passed from JC's to Justin's and back again, gentle kisses sending excitement through him in waves. JC fumbled for a condom and some lube as Justin worked his tongue inside Lance's mouth, then leaned forward to kiss Lance only a second after Justin pulled away, his groin resting lightly against Lance's. Lance couldn't help but wriggle, though some of the edge of desperation was gone, leaving Lance feeling eager and breathless and hungry. Justin's fingertips were brushing his hip, lips on his neck, and it all felt hot and intense and Lance was dying for more.

Finally, JC broke the kiss and trailed his fingers down to Lance's belly. Lance moaned and wriggled. "C'mon, JC," he moaned.

"Fingers first?" JC said, and Lance shook his head firmly. He was ready. He was _so_ ready. "Okay, man," JC said, "let's lay you out."

He and Justin helped Lance all the way down onto the floor, stretched out on his back, where he felt oddly exposed all over again. He didn't have to be helped to spread his legs wide and cant his hips up to give JC access, but he did have to wait while JC put on the condom and applied lube. As Justin lay down beside them, JC arranged himself between Lance's thighs, lined himself up, and slid inside, far slower and more careful than Lance wanted. "Harder," he said, and JC obliged.

Soon they were building up a rhythm, JC thrusting forward and Lance rocking back, and Lance's hand slid down and took hold of Justin's cock. Justin gasped and pushed forward, but Lance couldn't do much more than squeeze Justin as Justin picked up JC's rhythm, and it was impossibly hot: JC thrusting hard inside him, Justin going just as hard in his hand. JC shifted forward, and down just a little, and the head of Lance's cock made contact with JC's lower stomach. JC's body slid back and forth deliciously with each thrust, and Lance felt like every nerve in his body was alive with excitement, the quickening double friction quickly driving him out of his head.

Lance already knew _he_ wasn't going to last long, so he wasn't surprised when he felt himself start slipping close to the edge, his hips desperate to speed up. He tried to hold on, holding his trembling hips to JC's rhythm, but he _was_ surprised when first JC and then Justin eagerly picked up the pace. All of a sudden he could feel them both starting to lose control, and that was almost it. He slammed forward uncontrollably, and he could feel it building inevitably inside him, and this time, if JC stopped, Lance was going to kill him.

JC didn't stop.

Lance was the first to lose it. The double friction, inside and out, and both JC and Justin starting to come undone – it was all too much. He felt his whole body tense in anticipation, and then his hips came off the ground without warning as sensation, release, exploded through his body. The next second he was collapsing onto the floor, and JC was still inside him, but JC was shuddering and crying out and he felt a hot burst inside the condom as JC came too.

Justin was last, thrusting desperately into Lance's hand for just a few more seconds and then shouting as he finally let go. Lance's whole body was quivering as JC crumpled on top of him and Justin nestled beside him, and for a long while they were just a three-headed tangle of limbs, chests heaving, eyes watering, their bodies slick and sticky, all hot breath and cooling skin.

Lance closed his eyes, and wasn't sure how long it took for him to open them again. When he did, Justin and JC were both lifting their heads and stirring.

"We should move," Justin said, his voice still rough and thin.

"Mmm," said Lance. He was pretty comfortable, but he was just starting to notice that JC was kind of heavy.

JC rolled off Lance and onto his back, folding his hands behind his head. Lance turned onto his side and kissed Justin gently, just flicking his tongue against Justin's briefly, and turned his head when JC let out a happy sigh.

Lance curled an arm around Justin's waist. "What?"

"You guys really are beautiful, you know."

Lance grinned and turned back to Justin for another kiss, tipping his head back so they could give JC a little show. From behind Lance, JC chuckled a little, and then Lance heard him get up and pad away.

Lance didn't feel the need to get up yet, so he snuggled up against Justin, resting his head on Justin's chest. He thought, just for a moment, that he could understand why Justin sometimes wanted a mirror over the bed, so he could look at them together, see how it all looked from the outside. That was important to Justin.

It wasn't so important to Lance; especially not now. Lance closed his eyes, because he didn't even need to look at Justin to know the truth.

JC was right.


End file.
